


Shovel and Broom

by ami_ven



Series: Home on the Range (Wild West AU) [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is making some improvements to their homestead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shovel and Broom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #236 "cool"

“Sheppard?” asked Rodney, as he came around the line of trees to see John, knee-deep in the hole he was digging.

“Hey, Rodney,” the former Union soldier said. He leaned on the handle of his shovel. “You need help with something?”

“What is all this?” Rodney demanded. 

“What, this? This is nothing.”

The inventor glared at him. “This nothing is a giant hole in the middle of nowhere.”

“One,” said John, smiling, “it’s not the middle of nowhere, our house is barely a hundred feet that way. And two, it was supposed to be a surprise.”

“What was?” asked Rodney.

“It’s a spring house. Or, it will be. There’s a spring just on the other side of this tree, and once I get this foundation laid, I can cut a channel for it to run in. We’ll be able to stock a little more for winter, more fresh things – less jerky and salt-cured stuff, it’ll be good for you – but we can also keep milk and butter. And any parts or chemicals that you need kept cool, as long as you don’t put them anywhere near the food, or – Hey!”

John nearly fell backwards into his newly-dug foundation as Rodney launched himself forward, tugging the other man into a fierce hug. “A spring house is a _fantastic_ idea,” he muttered, into John’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“I just…” said John, holding on just as tightly. “If we’re gonna live here, we ought to make it permanent, you know?”

Rodney pulled back to kiss him, hard. “You want that, with me? Permanent?”

John nodded. “Yeah. I’d do it legal, if we could. Would you marry me, Rodney?”

“I’m sure there’s a broom around here we could jump,” Rodney suggested, and John laughed until he cut him off with a long, deep kiss.

THE END


End file.
